Security concerns with electronic communications and in particular electronic mail or email have resulted in the development of various encryption platforms and techniques. One such technique comprises a peer-to-peer or end-to-end architecture where email is encrypted and maintained confidential from sender to recipient. In such a system, the confidentiality and integrity of the message is maintained.
Independently of security issues, a demand for monitoring and/or processing email communications has arisen, particularly in enterprise environments. Enterprises require performance of tasks such as policy enforcement, virus scanning and spam filtering, and compliance email archiving.
In order to maintain security, the performance of enterprise tasks, such as policy enforcement, cannot compromise the integrity of the peer-to-peer based encryption systems. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art.